


Science is cool

by Ambrena



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Mad Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Horrible qui fait l'éloge de la science sur son blog, parce que la science c'est cool, mais être un savant fou, c'est encore plus cool !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science is cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Petite_Laitue, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout est à Joss Whedon.

Blouse blanche, gants et googles : check. Micro installé : ouep. Eclairage en place : yep. 

Enfin prêt, Billy se pencha pour allumer la webcam, puis entama la nouvelle vidéo de son live-blog.

« Être un scientifique, c’est aussi excitant, créatif et intéressant que d’être un artiste. En fait, _c’est_ être un artiste, mais avec un point de vue différent, qui va analyser et repenser – et créer, aussi, oui ! créer, mais d’une manière différente, bien qu’à la portée de tous si elle est correctement expliquée. Les émotions que l’on ressent à ce moment-là sont fondamentalement les mêmes ; je me sens aussi libre dans mon labo qu’un sculpteur à l’atelier, ou qu’un écrivain devant son ordinateur – ou sa feuille blanche. »

Il fit une pause, avant de trop se laisser emporter, puis continua :

« Lorsqu’un peintre contemple un coucher de soleil, il y discerne de splendides nuances, dues à la diffraction de la lumière solaire dans l’atmosphère et aux dégradés de rouge ou d’orangé qu’elle engendre. Moi aussi, je rêve en en voyant un. J’imagine la manière dont mon cerveau se représente les couleurs magnifiques qu’un autre aurait représentées sur la toile, je me représente la rotation de la Terre qui cause cette si belle harmonie, je rêve à propos de la courbure de l’horizon. Oui, c’est comme cela que je vois le monde. C’est comme cela que certains d’entre vous le voient déjà, mais je parle aussi pour les plus sceptiques de mes followers : la science, c’est cool ! »

À bout de souffle, il but un verre d’eau avant de reprendre. 

« Car la science, c’est aimer l’univers et tenter de le comprendre dans le moindre de ses aspects tout en sachant que l’on n’y parviendra jamais, de même que la teinte parfaite ou la phrase idéale n’existent pas. De nos jours, la science sort des labos – même si les labos, c’est chouette aussi. Elle est diffusée dans les journaux, à la télé, sur Internet… Tout le monde peut se saisir de données jusque-là hermétiquement protégées, faire ses propres expériences chez soi (avec un bout de papier et un verre d’eau pour faire un arc-en-ciel, pour prendre un exemple à la fois simple et merveilleux – essayez donc chez vous, vous verrez, c’est super joli !) et apprendre des tonnes de choses inédites. »

Le jeune homme enthousiaste fit une pause théâtrale dans son monologue.

« Mais cela, ce n’est que la face cachée de l’iceberg ! Saviez-vous qu’il est maintenant très facile d’embrasser une carrière scientifique ? Comme moi, par exemple ! »

De nouveau, il s’arrêta, mais cette fois-ci par pure hésitation. 

« Êtes-vous prêts à renverser le _statu quo_ avec moi, grâce à la science ? »


End file.
